


Pet names

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, terms of endearment, when you're really gay for women?, wraith is just super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: Wraith really loves when Lifeline calls her something sweet.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pet names

**Author's Note:**

> anyway im gay and being called pet names increases it ten fold. i think wraith feels the same.
> 
> wrote this p quick just to be a lesbian about stuff, yknow? maybe it doesn't make sense but i don't care im gay and i do what i want

"I gotcha, sugar," Lifeline says with a wink before inspecting the contents of her care package.

Wraith feels her face go warm. She turns away as quick as she can to avoid Lifeline actually  _ seeing _ the blush.

She doesn't get why it affects her so much. Ajay has called every woman in the legends "sugar" at one point or another. It's not special or anything. So why does Renee blush at it? Why does that woman's little term of endearment get to her so much?

Wraith pulls her scarf up over her face and lets out a sigh before she drops this.

Focus. She has to focus.

* * *

"Hey, Wraith," comes a familiar voice. "Think yuh could spot me for a couple minutes?"

Wraith sets down her weight and looks up to see Ajay standing before her. She's in workout gear and-- Renee has never seen Ajay's legs before now, she realizes. Not without her usual thick cargo pants on. She had already found the medic attractive, but this just adds to it.

"Sure," she responds when she finally finds her voice.

Ajay chats with her some as she does her reps. She can lift an impressive amount. But then, Ajay has hoisted full people off the ground in times of peril in the ring. Wraith remembers seeing her practically throw Octane to his feet once.

"Think that's it," Ajay suddenly states. "Dun need a spot anymore, but I'm gonna hit the treadmills if yuh wanna keep me company."

Wraith wants to, she does, but she feels so awkward around this woman. How is she supposed to talk to her, let alone try to flirt like she wants to?

"Maybe next time? I plan on heading home soon."

Ajay nods and gives her a warm smile. "Next time then! Thanks for yuh help today, sweet pea."

Wraith's face starts to flush, but she manages a goodbye before she heads back to the locker room. She feels good, almost in disbelief, all because of Ajay's little term of affection. "Sweet pea". Now that one, Renee hasn't heard Ajay say before.

She wants to hear it again. She wants to hear others Ajay might have.

She's not wearing her scarf or she might hide her face.

* * *

Ajay, Wraith finds, is a calming presence. She's invited over to Ajay's place the following week. Wraith feels like it would be stupid not to go.

They don't end up doing much. Relaxing together, mostly. It's a low energy thing that Renee can't express how much she enjoys. It's just a low pulse of music as they chat into the evening. Even the voices stay quiet, letting her just  _ be _ .

Eventually Ajay suggests a movie and Wraith agrees.

Ajay hops up and moves to the spot beside her.

As the movie starts, Ajay presses against her side. Renee is almost startled, but she wants this. The fact she's here right now seems surreal.

It's not until two thirds through the movie that Renee wonders if this had been a date. It had seemed casual but… Ajay is curled up practically in her arms right now.

Renee wouldn't move for anything.

Whether or not it's a date, she's happy to be where she is. Ajay has closed the distance between them.

After the movie, when it's all quiet and not even the voices are whispering to her, she finally says, "I should probably get going. It's getting late."

Ajay grumbles but moves a bit. "Yuh can stay if yuh want."

Oh, Wraith wants. She does want. But she wants to process what she's feeling first. It's safer that way, for both of them.

"Not tonight but… we should do this again soon."

Ajay makes a happy little noise in the back of her throat. She sits up and presses a kiss to the corner of Wraith's mouth. "Just say when, dumplin', and I'm in."

Renee feels her face burn hot, but she can't stop smiling. She loves hearing the little things Ajay calls her. They make her feel full up and happy and she hopes Ajay keeps them coming.

* * *

“This way.”

“Where yuh takin’ me?” Ajay asks with a laugh. Her hand is warm in Wraith’s and Wraith feels almost giddy about it. They’ve had a date here or there, but Wraith wants to make this one special.

“You’ll see.”

Ajay raises an eyebrow but doesn’t pull away.

Wraith leads them further into the building. They can see through one of the windows the open field the dropship is stored when out of use. She heads further in. The voices are muted, so she’s inclined to believe they won’t run into anyone.

Renee and Ajay make it out to the field with no issues. The lights are low here. Wraith has to watch her step and provide some guidance to Ajay as they push forward.

“Where is it?” Wraith mumbles as they head around the side of the dropship.

“Sugar, what are we doing out here?”

“You’ll see soon. I just have to find-- There it is.” She pops a small section on the side of the dropship, no bigger than her hand. Inside is a small lever. Once it’s pulled, there’s a soft hiss as a service ladder pops out of the side of the dropship. “Up here!”

Wraith lets go of Ajay’s hand and darts up the ladder.

Ajay chuckles. “Yuh crazy, girl. Lucky for you I trust yuh.” She follows after.

At the top, Wraith offers Ajay her hand again and Ajay takes it. Wraith almost can’t believe the ease it happens with. It’s not awkward, she didn’t everstep. It’s just them here and everything is okay.

Wraith leads her to the center of the dropship’s roof. Together, they sit down.

“Why are we here? Do I get to know yet?”

Wraith gives her a smile. “Look up.”

Ajay’s face turns skyward. “ _ Oh _ .”

The sky here is vast and uninhibited by light pollution. The stars shine bright and wonderful.

“I come here for the quiet,” Renee explains softly. “No one can find me here and I’m able to relax.”

Ajay turns back to her, her smile wide, and Wraith can swear the stars are reflected in her. “Thank yuh, Wraith. For bringin’ me here.”

Something overcomes her at the words and suddenly she can’t hold back, can’t hold anything in. “Renee,” she practically blurts, though it’s just a whisper.

“Hm?”

“My-- My name is Renee. Renee Blasey.”

Ajay’s smile widens. She lets go of Renee’s hand and Renee feels hurt at the loss, but then she moves in closer and wraps her up in her arms. “Well, Miss _Renee Blasey_ ,” she whispers into Wraith’s ear. “I happen t’ like yuh a lot.”

Renee relaxes into the hold. And she’d thought Ajay’s terms of endearment were good. She thought it was the sugars, the dumplin’s, and the assorted other things Ajay tends to use on her that made her feel more than she thought she could.

But hearing Ajay call her by name, not Wraith, not what she’s become but who she was first… It’s more than Renee could ever believe. She wants to hear it from her again and again.

In the dark, surrounded by the stars, Renee whispers back, “I happen to like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! chloe-gayzer and a-softer-apex on tumblr


End file.
